Meeting Nessie
by Broadway188
Summary: Pack members meet Nessie for the first time. Canon. Paul is up.
1. Chapter 1

**So… I don't know. I had writer's block and I just decided to write a little one shot about the first pack member that meets Nessie. Seth. I might do each pack member but I don't know. My other story, High School is Hard Enough!, is my priority. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

Jake had been in the Cullen house for a long time.

_You mean the Cullen _crypt_? _Leah sneered.

_You don't have to be here. Jake even told us to go. No one is making you stay._ I retorted.

But the fact was, Leah was happier in Jake's pack. No Sam in her head, no Paul, no Jared, no Embry, no… well, you get the point. I guess only having Jake and me in her head was better for her.

I was crushed when Sam broke it off with Leah. He was like my big brother in a lot of ways. My dad, he, and I would all go fishing and I truly thought he would be my brother-in-law one day.

But fate had other plans for all of us. Sam got Emily, and Leah got bitterness.

I love my sister and everything. But… Sam broke her. She was never the same after. She was depressed over her break up and then over our dad's death. And then she became the only female wolf.

I understand why she is like she is. But I don't like it.

_How long has Jake been in there?_ She asked.

_I don't know. Not too long. He told me he'd tell us about his trip later. _

Leah and I were silent for a few minutes while we patrolled around the Cullen's property. Leah was thinking about her chat with Bella while Jake was gone. She was harsh.

_I told her what she deserved to hear. She's toying with his heart and he doesn't deserve that._ She defended herself.

Well, you could have been a little nicer about it. I don't think calling her a selfish bitch was what she deserved. And think of how much stress you caused her and the baby!

_Seth, shut up. It not a freakin' baby, it's a…monster. And why are you so worried about it anyway? You know Sam isn't going to let it live. _She snarled at me.

I cringed at the thought. I didn't want to fight the Cullen's. They were just to…human. I was the only one in the pack who didn't mind the Cullen's. They were peaceful vampires that we could live with.

I didn't even blame then for my phase. In my mind, that was all on Victoria. She's the one who caused my dad's heart attack and my subsequent phase. The Cullen's wanted her dead just as much as we did.

And being allied with them during the newborn war was awesome! Edward and I made one good team taking out those two bloodsuckers. He was a good guy and he loved Bella more than anything.

Now, that being said, I wasn't exactly happy with the girl right now. Jacob was my friend and he was hurting him. I don't know why she couldn't just let him go. I guess she loves him, too. But just in a…friendly way. Which is the worst kind of rejection.

Both Edward and Jacob loved her. And she loved them both. But the love of her existence was Edward, and Jake was her best friend. Bella and Edward were married and about to have a child together, and Jake couldn't let her go. He was drawn to her much like Sam was drawn to Emily and Jared was drawn to Kim.

But Jake didn't imprint. He had no claim on her. No matter how desperately he wanted to.

_I hope he does. If anyone can teach a baby vampire to be good, it's the Cullen's. I don't think the baby will be a problem. _I said after thinking it over.

_No! _she snarled, _What can Bella teach it?! How to stab guys right through the heart? _

_Leah, you are being so over dramatic. _

_Whatever. You should go home. I bet mom is worried about you._ She said.

I snorted, _Why don't you go home. I bet she's worried about you._

I could feel Leah's mental eye roll, _You're the baby. She's more worried about you. And besides, I can take care of myself. _

_So can I._ I insisted.

Seth…there's- There's nothing left for me in La Push. You have friends, mom still thinks you have a chance at life and…giving her grandchildren. Me? I need to get out of there for a bit.

My heart broke for my sister at her sad tone.

_Leah, mom and I are in La Push for you. You have other friends. Rachel just moved back, I know the two of you were always close. _

_Then maybe in a few years I'll come back. Once I'm done healing. _

Leah and I ran in silence for a few minutes before my stomach growled. _I'm going to go see if Esme made anything for Jake. Want to come?_ I asked hopefully. I knew Leah hated eating raw.

She scoffed, _No way. _

Suit yourself.

I ran to the edge of the woods before phasing and approaching the Cullen place. I caught the scent of blood as I neared it. Bella's blood.

I broke into a run and burst through the front door.

I was met with a strange sight; Rosalie was hissing in a corner while Emmett hugged her waist tightly. But what got me was Jacob, standing in a corner, holding a pile of pink blankets.

It must have been a girl.

Now, just because I didn't want the girl dead doesn't mean I'm comfortable with my alpha holding a half vampire baby. She could be venomous for Christ Sake!

My mind automatically responded to the threat to my alpha, I crouched down, ready to spring if anything happened.

Blondie and Emmett were to busy focusing on Jake to notice my stance. And it was a good thing I was ready, too. The devil spawn bit his finger when he went to brush a bronze curl out of her face.

I snarled and leapt towards them just as Jake turned around to face me, finally noticing I was there to help him kill the baby if he wanted.

"Seth! No!" his voice reverberated with the alpha timbre, I had never heard his alpha command before, it was stronger, I dropped to my knees a foot away from him and the devil baby.

"B-but, Jake! She….she bit you!" I snarled.

He surprised the hell out of me by smiling, "I know, she's so cute, right?"

My jaw dropped when he looked at her. It was the same look Sam gave to Emily and Jared gave to Kim and Paul gave to Rachel and Quil gave to Claire… It was the…imprint smile.

"Jake?" I asked cautiously as I got up.

He didn't take his eyes off her, "Hum?"

"Did you imprint on Edward and Bella's baby?"

A confused look crossed him face for a second before he answered, "Oh. Um. I guess I did. Isn't she perfect?" he was beaming like a new dad. And it was the kid the former love of his life had with his mortal enemy.

I looked at the kid. Wow. She _was_ perfect. Wide, expressive, chocolate brown eyes peered up at me through a head of thick, bronze curls. She had pale skin like a vampire, but rosy cheeks to go along with it. "Wow."

Jake gave me a blinding smile. "Her real name is Renesmee. But she likes it when I call her Nessie."

"Hi there, Nessie." I said in my most gentle voice. "Wow, Jake."

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised, too." He still didn't take his eyes off her.

One pale, small hand shot out and rested on Jake's cheek. He smiled down at her after she removed it, "Yeah, Nessie. That's my friend, Seth." Huh? Her hand touched his cheek again. And, like last time, he responded after she put her hand down, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

He finally took his eyes off Nessie and looked at me, "She has a question for you."

"A quest- What?" I couldn't understand what he was saying. She was just born, surly she cant talk yet.

Jake took a step closer to me and held her out a little bit. I was a bit weary of her. But I figured out she wasn't venomous at least. Jake wasn't dead.

Nessie's little hand darted out and rested on my cheek. I saw Jake holding her, but then my face appeared on his body and I felt…hope. "Whoa!" it was all I could say. She… wanted me to hold her? I looked at Jake in question, "Does she want me to hold her?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Good, you got it. Isn't she smart!? She can already communicate what she wants!"

Nessie peered at me again and struggled in Jake's arms. He noticed right away. "Just a second Nessie." He whispered to the baby, "Seth? Will you hold her?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. "Um. Sure? I don't really know how. I mean, I held Claire once as a baby but-"

"She's strong, just don't drop her." He held he out and plopped her in my arms once I was ready. Her hand immediately darted out to my face.

I was assaulted with pictures of a bloody Bella (that picture was filled with worry), Jacob looking down lovingly with a stupid grin on his face (happiness), Rosalie cooing softly while feeding her (satisfaction), Edward smiling down at her for a second before she was passed to Rosalie (happiness and then disappointment) and finally, me looking down at her. This image was accompanied by uncertainty and hope. She wanted to know if I liked her.

I couldn't help but smile. Who couldn't love this pretty child. She mad Jake's pain go away, too. "Yeah." I whispered to her, "Yeah, I like you, too."


	2. Leah

**I don't know how many of you read my other story, High School is hard Enough! (you should) but I have a photobucket with a few images up. I attempted to make a banner, it looks pretty bad, but, eh. **

**SM owns Twilight. **

***Leah's POV***

Christ. Jake and Seth have been in there forever! I didn't think the Cullens were stupid enough to kill them. They knew the pack would be out for revenge if they did.

So I just kept running the perimeter. I almost barfed when I caught Jared's scent from earlier. Who the hell did Sam think he was calling me Lee-Lee. That ship sailed two years ago when he dumped me for my cousin!

It was awful when he did. He just took one look at her and knew. It took him almost two years for him to work up the courage to ask me out. I saw in his mind he started to have a crush one me when I was in seventh grade and he was a freshman.

Whatever. At least he's not in my head anymore. That was awful. When I first phased and heard that he was in my head, I couldn't stop the flood of memories. The flood of kisses, touches, and promises that all bubbled out of me. And you know what he thought of when he saw my pain? Emily.

So I started to take it out on the pack. No one knew Embry's dad. And three guys were very effected by it. Jake, Quil, and Sam. Jake and Quil wouldn't ask their dads if they cheated. Sam didn't know where his dad was. And so I bugged them about it.

I also showed them intimate moments between Sam and I. It embarrassed everyone seeing their alpha handcuffed and blind folded on a bed while I had my way with him. It only happened once, he wasn't into it, but I showed it to them a lot. Not while Seth was phased, of course.

I also thought about my period a lot in the first few weeks. Until I realized I stopped. Then I shut up about it. I wouldn't let them see it, but I was crushed. I knew my nurturing side didn't come out a lot, but I wanted kids. I really did.

But being a wolf ruined it. The Cullens ruined it. And now Bella was pregnant with that leech's offspring. A freakin' vampire could have a kid, but I couldn't. How unfair.

Jake was tortured by it, too.

Ah, Jake. Poor Jake. He brought it on himself, though. I mean. Who would fall in love with someone who loved leeches? There was obviously something wrong with her.

But I was thankful Jake broke off from Sam. He wasn't in my head…

In fact, no one was. I had been running around by myself for over two hours! What the hell!? If Jake was too busy killing himself over Bella, then why isn't Seth checking in.

I started to panic. Maybe the Cullens were that stupid! I immediately changed directions and run for the Cullen's crypt.

I phased at the edge of the woods and threw on my ripped dress. I would have to run home and get a replacement soon.

I didn't hear anything when I got up to the door. Just three beating hearts. Jake, Seth, and…Bella, I guess. It was a little faster than normal, but who knows what that devil fetus was doing to her?

I quickly opened to door to see the entire Cullen coven there, minus the Doc and Eddie. I looked passed them to see Seth and Jake sitting on the couch, Jake was holding a bundle of pink blankets.

Must have been a girl.

Then I saw the smile on Jake's face. Damn.

Bloodsuckers were going to be in my life forever now.

Now it can't be just Jake and I. Now it had to be me, Jake, and Jake's mutant of an imprint.

I hated imprinting. It turned the best wolves into mush. They were constantly worried about their girls. They couldn't even concentrate on patrolling. They always had their imprint in their mind. And dear god, I cant even look at Kim or Rachel when I have the memory of Jared eating Kim out or Paul and Rachel doing it doggy style.

"Oh my god, Jake!" I yelled, running over to them.

He smiled, he actually smiled! "Hey Leah. This is my Nessie." He said, lifting the pink wad up a little bit.

My jaw dropped. "A LEECH, Jake!?" I yelled.

He glared at me, "No! She's not a leech! She's half human half vampire."

"Bella's daughter?!"

"So?"

I exploded. How can he be so nonchalant about this!? She was a…a…

I took this moment to actually look at my alpha's imprint. A baby. She was a baby. With curly bronze hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. A baby.

I looked up and saw Jake's smug smile, "Yeah."

I looked sheepishly around. They all had smug smiles on. Pfft. How the hell was I supposed to know Bella's kid wasn't a monster like what we had all initially thought.

The girl squirmed around in Jacob's arms and looked at me. For a second, it scared me. No newborn should have eyes that clear and expressive.

"Nessie, this is my friend Leah. She's Seth's sister." Jake said, pointing at me in wolf form. I would really appreciate it if someone were to get me some clothes.

"Let me grab you some clothes, dear and then you can meet her." Esme said before disappearing and reappearing a second later with a blue cotton dress that looked my size.

I took it with my teeth and ran out to the forest to phase back.

When I stepped foot in the house again, the all the vampires were gone except for the blonde bitchy one, Rosalie.

"Are you ready to be a human now, Leah?" Seth joked as he shoved a sandwich down his throat.

I nodded and went over to my pack.

Uh…Nessie was squirming around in Jake's arms before she placed her hand on his cheek, He laughed, "No, Ness, I'm bigger and brown. Seth is a little bigger than Leah and sandy." Her hand went to his face again before he looked up at me, "She wants to know if you'll hold her."

My jaw dropped. Me? She wants me to hold her? Doesn't she sense I don't have a…. a mothering instinct?! Why would she want me to hold her?

But I nodded. If she was important to my alpha, I better make a good impression. I held my arms out and Jake dropped her in with out a second thought. Nessie's hand then shot up to my face.

I was assaulted with so many images: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jake, Seth, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and, finally, me. A torrid of emotions followed each picture. And following mine was amazement. She showed me my picture over and over again.

Then I finally got it. She thought I was…beautiful and strong.

I almost cried. I did. This little girl thought I was prettier than the blonde bitch (I'll shove that in her face later). She also sensed that I was strong willed and didn't take any crap from anyone. And she admired me for it.

I was speechless.

"Weird, huh?" Seth said. Jake smacked his head.

"Umm…" I addressed the little girl, "Thanks. You're pretty cute, too."

Her hand was on my face again. I saw an image of her and I smiling together followed by admiration. She wanted to be like me.

I immediately felt bad for wanting to kill her. She obviously knew who her role models should be. Not the poisonous blonde bitch. Not her dumbass mom. Me. Yeah. I'll teach her to take no crap from Jake. He can be a dumbass sometimes.

I smiled down at the little girl. She smiled back with a full set of milky white teeth…

Ok. That was weird.

Her hand was on my check once more. My image again, with hope lacing it. She wanted to know if we were friends. She wanted to be. She liked me.

"Yeah." I said to her, "Yeah, I like you, too."


	3. Embry

**SM owns Twilight, I do not. **

Embry's POV

"Do you think they killed him?"

I fought the urge to leap across the couch and kill Quil. Why was he thinking like that?

I took a deep breath and replied, "Nah. I don't think Bella would let them."

I was sure of it. She couldn't let him go, just as he couldn't let her go. Albeit for different reasons, but still. They loved each other. Not in the same way, though. And that was the problem.

I hated to see my best friend so down about a girl. Even the first time I saw them together in his garage, I knew he would fall for her. And I knew she would break his heart.

I didn't know how, of course. How was I supposed to know she was going to marry our mortal enemy?

"What if Bella's dead?" he shot back. "Mind reader goes all berserk and takes it out on-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "Seth and Leah…they'll back him up if it gets to that. But- Com'n Quil. Think positive. Maybe Bella's not dead."

Just because I was pissed at the girl doesn't mean I wanted her dead. I just wanted the leech baby dead. It wasn't natural.

"Dude, either way we gotta get ready to fight. She dies at the hands of her mutant baby thing, or she's turned. Jake's life? I don't know? He might do something stupid to piss newborn Bella off, or try to kill the kid or just loose it and kill mind reader. This is going to end in a fight."

"I'll see you later." I snapped, running across Quil's living room and out the door. Good thing I ran fast, too, I phased as soon as I got out the door.

I was immediately assaulted with Paul's memories from his night with Rachel. _Damn it, Paul! I wish Jake was back. He'd kill you for thinking about that!_

Paul snickered and showed me way more of Rachel Black than I every wanted to see. She was like my sister for god sakes! _Yeah, only you and Quil want Jake back. I don't. Then I don't have to keep my most precious memories hidden. _

_Wow. I'm sure Jake will be thrilled to know how much you enjoy his company. _

_I don't think Jake's coming back._ He said it with an excitement, but I heard the worry under. All of us were worried for our brothers and sister.

_Don't say that Paul. I know Rachel would be pretty upset if her brother died. She'd be pretty unhappy. _

_Cheap shot. _He growled back, his worry increasing ten fold.

I knew how the imprint worked, I've been in Sam's head, Jared's, Quil's, and Paul's. When you imprinted, your priorities rearrange. She becomes number one.

_I didn't say I wanted him to die! I just meant that I hope he and Leah stay in their own pack. I don't need their melancholy attitudes around. _

_Whatever, Paul. _I said glumly before phasing back near my house.

Jake had been gone for a long time. Quil got to see him earlier. Sam didn't send me on their little recon mission, he feared I would switch packs, too. I guess he was right to do it. But I would only join Jake's pack if he reconciled with Sam. The four of us couldn't take on the entire Cullen coven by ourselves. We would need both packs.

I knew Quil was right. We were going into battle with the Cullens. They killed Bella. No matter what happens they killed Bella. And it was against the treaty.

I also knew the leech baby needed to die, too. It wasn't right. A leech being a father? What the hell is that? I mean…what would it be? Venomous? Stony? Clumsy? A blood drinker?

What if it was strong? What if Jake, Seth, and Leah tried to take it out only to discover it had…mind control!?

Before I made the conscious decision to run towards the Cullen place, my feet were already moving.

I didn't phase, I didn't want Sam to try and hold me back from seeing if my brothers and sister were ok. I had to check.

As soon as my feet stepped on to Cullen territory, a familiar silver wolf blocked my way and snarled at me.

I held my hands up defensively, "Whoa, Leah. Its just me. I don't mean any harm. Sam doesn't know I'm here. I just- I need to see if Jake is ok." I told her.

She, surprisingly gave a wolfy laugh and moved out of my way. She jerked her head to the house and ran off.

"Thanks!" I called after her.

As I got closer to the house, I noticed that Jake and Doctor Cullen were standing on the porch.

Jake looked entirely at ease. In fact, he looked happier than I'd seen him in awhile.

"Hey Dude." He greeted me with a smile as I climbed the stairs. "Sam send you?"

"No, I came to see if you were ok, man. Quil and I were worried."

Jake smiled and shrugged, "I'm good."

Ah. Bella must have had an abortion or something then. "So Bella is still alive then?" I asked with a smile.

His smile faded a little bit, but he still looked happy. "Um. Not really. She's changing."

WHAT?!

How can he be so calm when they broke the damn treaty! I snarled at the doc. He took a few steps back and Jake pushed me back, "Whoa. Calm down, Embry! I told them they could. I'm Ephraim Black's heir. I have the power to do that. Treaty is still in tact."

"Then why are you so goddamn happy?" I growled, still trying to control my anger.

"It's a girl." He said simply, beaming at me.

Girl?

Christ. He had…Sam's smile. Jared's smile. Quil's smile. Paul's smile.

Oh boy. Cullen junior was Jake's imprint.

My jaw dropped at the realization. "You… It's a girl? As in…your girl?" I couldn't even get the word imprint out.

There was a hiss from inside before Jake could respond. "Well, Edward doesn't really like the term 'my.' But…I imprinted on her. She's amazing."

Wow. Didn't see that coming.

"Imprinted?" I repeated. "On the…leech's mutant-"

Jake cut me off with a growl, "Don't call her that. She's half human half vampire. She's not a mutant, she's perfect." He defended Bella's kid.

I put my hands up defensively, "Sorry! I didn't mean that. I'm sure she's…well…" I fumbled words around in my head. This kid was Jake's other half. And the Jake half of their whole was pretty damn awesome. So…she had to be pretty damn awesome, right? The universe wouldn't screw my best friend over with a terrible imprint. And she made Jake happy. So was ok in my book, I decided. I smiled at him. He looked worried. "I'm sure she's pretty awesome."

His face broke out into a blinding smile, "Wanna meet her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Um. One thing though, is she…"

"Dangerous?" Jake finished for me with a smile. "Nope. She's not venomous."

I sighed out of relief and followed the Doc and Jake into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat with Esme hovering near by. Rosalie was obviously holding the baby. She had a mass of pink blankets cradled in her arms and was cooing softly.

Jake walked right over to her, "Blondie?" he asked in a very controlled tone, "May I have a turn? My friend is here to see her." I could tell he was trying very hard to keep the contempt out of his voice.

Rosalie's face pinched up as she glared at him. He didn't look phased by the fact that he was two feet away from a vampire who was glaring at him. Boy how things change. "She was just about to go to sleep, dog." Rosalie hissed out, "And now you've woken her up."

Jake put a fake smile on, "Hand to god, Blondie, if you don't-"

"Jacob, Rosalie. Nether one of you will get to hold her if you keep arguing like that." The Doc said sternly. "Now, Rosalie, you may have her back when Jacob is don't introducing her to Embry."

Blondie glared at Jake again, he had a cocky smile on his face as he held his hands out. She gently placed the baby in his arms. I saw bronze curls.

I kinda tensed up when Jake brought her over. I expected to see a red-eyed baby with…fangs. But instead I saw a curious pair of brown eyes peering up at me from Jake's arms. The baby had Bella's eyes, Edward's hair, and pale skin from both parents, but she had her mother's blush and heartbeat. She was…adorable.

She wasn't anything like the monster everyone in the pack imagined. She was just a baby. Well, not a baby. No baby had a full set of brilliantly white teeth or such wise eyes. But she was undeniably a baby that I had a duty to protect. She was an imprint.

"You want to hold her?" Jake asked.

I coughed nervously, "Um, I don't know. I think I might scare her."

He shook his head, "No, she wants you to. She has a question for you and if I know my- uh-" he retracted the 'my' "If I know Nessie, it's the same one she asked Seth and Leah."

Nessie. How the hell did Bella come up with that one?

"Nessie?" I asked out loud as he held her out to me.

"Well, Renesmee. But its kind of long, don't you think. She likes Nessie better." He babbled on excitedly as I held Nessie in my arms.

She smiled at me. Smiled. Guess she wasn't scared. She probably sensed I was like Jake or something.

She held her little hand out to my face and touched my cheek.

An image of Jake and I talking moments ago flashed in my mind. I also felt comradeship feelings. It took me a second to understand that she was showing me her thoughts and that she understood Jake and I were friends.

Hum. Smart girl.

The next image was pretty much the same, except for Jake was replaced by…Nessie and the emotion accompanying it was hope.

She liked me and wanted to know if I liked her, too.

If she was good enough to make Jake's pain go away, then, "Yeah." I paused to smile at the girl, "Yeah, I like you, too."


	4. Sam

**SM owns Twilight. Thanks for the reviews! I know I don't update this story much. But I really like it. Hope you do too! **

I paced my living room, stewing about Jake, Seth, and Leah's deflection. How could they just turn their backs on their pack? On their tribe? On me!

Jacob challenged my authority and stole my pack members. He prevented me from protecting my people, my imprint, and his own family!

"Sam, calm down." Emily said gently from the doorway.

"Emily, you cant be in here." I said apologetically, "I- I'm not in control and I don't want to hurt you again."

She smiled sadly, "You wont hurt me, Sam. I know you wont." She said, taking a step forward.

I jerked back and resumed my pacing. "He's protecting them! Leeches!" I growled.

I had a feeling Emily was going to say something, but Paul's howl cut her off. "Go." She said instead.

I quickly kissed her and raced into the woods. I saw red when I saw things through Paul's eyes. Jacob Black was on _my _territory.

"Pail, relax, alright? Rachel'll be pissed at you if you attack me. I need to talk to Sam." The giant asshole said to a snarling Paul.

_Whatdya say, boss?_ Paul asked me as soon as he picked up on my presence.

_I'm on my way._ I growled.

Paul stopped snarling and sat down. _He stinks. _

I made it to where they were within seconds and immediately tackled him.

"What the hell!" he got out before phasing.

_He comes into my territory and expects me to welcome him back! You want a freakin' parade Black! _I growled to myself as I went after him again and again. It pissed me off that he was bigger and stronger than me.

_No! I don't want a freakin' parade I- Wait. How can I hear you? _Jake's mental voice invaded my head again. We both pulled back, confused.

_You can hear me? I can hear you. _I said hesitantly.

_Yeah. Yeah. I can hear you. I need to talk to you._ He said urgently.

I tried to search his mind for information, but it was like I couldn't hear him at all. _So talk. _I growled. Maybe I can only hear things when he says them directly to me.

_Um. Ok. Well. Everything has changed. _He said simply.

I couldn't help but be smug. _Bloodsuckers didn't want your help protecting the demon spawn? _I spat at him.

Much to my surprise, he didn't look sheepish, he growled and lunged for me. _Don't talk about her like that!_ He said with venom.

Paul jumped in and dragged Jake off me. _Cool it, Paul. _I commanded him quickly. Rachel would be upset with him if he hurt her brother.

_You said her. Was it a girl? _I growled. I kinda wanted it to be a boy. For some reason I felt like killing a boy would feel better on my conscience. _Is Bella dead?_ I asked bluntly. I needed to know if she would be fighting us as well.

_Bella is changing. _He informed me.

Great. Treaty broken. Game on. Lets kill some vamps and one half vamp. _Fine then. Will you be fighting with us? Where are Seth and Leah? Will they be fighting?_

Another growl erupted from his chest. _No one is fighting._ I winced at the strong alpha tone in his voice.

_The treaty is broken, Jacob. _I snarled, _I don't care if your still pinning over Bella, if you rejoin my pack, you're going to fight. Where are Seth and Leah?_ I demanded. I started to panic when he would tell me where Seth and Leah were. Their deaths would be on my conscience. Members of Emily's family I could have protected. Losing her cousins would make Emily sad. No matter if Leah was mad at her.

Jake growled again, _Would you let me talk! I'm not rejoining your pack. This alpha thing… Well, I don't think I can give it up. It feels permanent. As for Seth and Leah, they can do as they please. I'm not making them stay in my pack. I've told them they can return any time they want. _

Thank god they were alive! _Fine. Then stand aside and let me protect the tribe from the abomination the Cullens created. _

Jake sprung at me again, only to be knocked out of the way by Paul. _Do not call her an abomination!_ I have never heard him speak to anyone in that tone. _Sam, I told you things have changed. _My life_ has changed. _The reason _for my life has changed. _And with that, Jake fed me images of a small bronze haired girl. I felt the love Jake had for her.

I felt the imprint shift his priorities.

I immediately jerked back and shook my head to clear it. How could this happen? The abomination- She was half our mortal enemy. And Jake- He…? A Cullen and the heir of Ephraim Black were soul mates. A vampire and a werewolf. Huh.

After the confusion left my mind, guilt set in. I- I talked about killing her. I talked to him about murdering his imprint. I had to admire his control. If he talked about killing Emily like I just did to his imprint, I would have killed him. Happily.

Jake, I-

_I told you things have changed. She's- Nessie is my imprint. She's not an abomination, Sam. Believe me. She's amazing and sweet and smart and- And I'm hers, Sam. I'm hers just as you are Emily's. _

_I'm sorry, Jake. I- I didn't understand. I didn't mean to- _

_Its fine Sam. I just need you to understand. I may not be in your pack now, but I would still die to protect Emily. And- And I'm hoping you'd do the same for Nessie. _

Jake was still my brother. He's not a part of my pack and he's still an asshole, but he's my brother. I had no doubt in my mind that he would still die to protect me and my pack and all of our imprints.

_Of course, Jake. She's part of our family now. Now, um, we wont hurt her, but the Cullens changed B-_

_I told Edward he could, Sam. I was speaking as Ephraim Black's heir. _His tone had an undeniable authority.

He had a point. He was the rightful leader. And he, not me, had the power to do that. The Cullens were absolved from any attack on our part. But now I was faced with a dilemma, the treaty was broken. Under these…new circumstances a new one had to be formed.

_No attack on the Cullens is warranted. As the alpha of the La Push pack, I need to form a new treaty with them. Can I meet with Carlisle? _I questioned.

Jake hesitated for a second before replying, _Uh. Probably. The Doc is cool. Lemme just check. I'll call you. Stay at your house for now. _

_Right. Hey, uh. I'm probably not going to be able to keep this from my pack. Do you mind if they know. I'm sure they will all have the same feelings on the situation as I do. _

_Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and tell them. My dad, too. I gotta get back. Its almost her dinner time._ He said almost gleefully.

I cursed myself for not asking about her diet before he ran away.

_She's dinking donated blood right now, but I'm sure she'll be converted to the veggie diet son enough. And don't worry, she's not venomous. _I heard his barking laugh as he ran towards the Cullen's.

I checked out of Jake's brainwaves and into Paul's and now Jared's.

Sam! We couldn't hear you at all! It was crazy because you were right in front of us!

_Can you talk to Jake? _

_What happened? _

_Are Seth and Leah ok? _

_Guys! Calm down! _I barked, ending their stream of questions. _I- We need a pack meeting. _I said, keeping my mind purposefully clear. I sat on my haunches and let out a loud howl.

Quil, of course, was the first one to phase in. _What happened? Are Jake and Embry ok?_

_Embry? Why would he be in- _I cut off as soon as I realized he was not one of the voices joining my head. He was most likely at the Cullens. Disobeying my request not to check in on Jake.

_As far as I know, Embry is alive. Is he at the Cullen's with Jake? _I asked Quil.

Quil froze up when he realized he just ratted his friend out. _Uhh. Uhhh. I don't know. What's up? _

I decided not to get worked up about it now. I'd kick Embry's ass later for it. _Jake came to see me._

Everyone's thoughts were geared to what mine were. War. Fighting. Reunification of the pack.

_Things are different. We wont be attacking the Cullen's at all. _

_What! _Paul's shocked growl sounded. _Sam! Why! The demon spawn will be born anytime now! We cant-_

_It's a girl. _I said simply. Then their grumbling stopped and they all thought it over.

Quil was relieved that Jake found happiness. Paul was a little sickened that he would have a half vampire as a sister-in-law one day. Jared was laughing that Jake was stuck with a child imprint. Collin was scared for Jake and worried that she might hurt him. And Brady was panicking about how Jake was going to react when he found out Brady wanted to kill her.

_Yep. Nessie Cullen is a part of our family. We protect all imprints with our lives. _I told them.

_What about Bella? _Quil asked, fearing we would have to attack because of the treaty breach.

Jacob is the rightful alpha and he gave Edward permission to change her. The treaty might be broken, but an attack will not be launched. I need to go and negotiate a new treaty with the Doc.

I phased out and left them to their thoughts.

Emily was taking up my pacing position in the living room. She looked relieved when she saw me. "Oh, god, Sam! I was worried! What was that about?" she asked.

I hugged her close, "Jake came by."

Emily gasped and pulled back, "Is he ok? Is everything ok? Sam! Tell me!" she said in one breath.

I laughed softly and pulled her in again, "Everything is fine. He imprinted on Bella's daughter."

"What! Oh my god! That's… That's great! Now there's not going t be a fight, right?" she asked excitedly.

I laughed at her reaction. Of course she would be happy one of her boys found his soul mate. "Nope. No fight. But I have to go over to the Cullen's to negotiate a new treaty."

And just like that, the phone rang. "That's probably Jake." I gave Emily a quick kiss and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"You can come on over, Sam. Embry's here as well as Seth and Leah. You'll understand if I ask you not to bring any one?" he asked.

Well… I was planning on bring Jared. But I guess not. And I suppose he would want to keep his imprint safe. "Yeah. I'll be over in a few."

It was a quick run to the big white house. I stopped as soon as it was in view. I didn't want to threaten them. Especially if newborn Bella was up.

_Hey Sam. _Embry said a bit sheepishly when he phased in.

_Embry. _I greeted coldly. _I see you've been filled in. _

_Uh. Yeah. Sorry Sam. I had to see if he was ok and-_

_I'll deal with you later. _I snapped. I did not like my authority being challenged. _Will you let them know I'm here? _

_Yeah. Edward says you have to phase, he wont leave Bella's side to translate. Sorry. But you can come right in and see her. She's- _

I phased back into human form before he could say anything about her. I was still weary.

"Sam. Welcome to our home." Carlisle said politely from the open front door.

It took all of my control to stay human. "Dr. Cullen." I greeted.

He didn't stand aside when I got to the door. "Before I allow you into our home, I need to make sure that you aren't a threat to any of my children, my wife, or my granddaughter. If you should choose to attack, we will defend ourselves." He warned me in a friendly tone.

"I wont." I couldn't hold back the snap. Doc stood aside and ushered me in. Jacob was cooing softly to something wrapped in pink blankets on the couch. The blonde leech was looking over his shoulder with a glare as her mate watched football with Seth and the other male leech. Leah was standing stiffly in the corner glaring at me while Embry quietly slipped out the door. No one else was in sight. They all must be with Bella.

"Jacob tells me you want to negotiate a new treaty." Carlisle said, "Nothing would please me more than having the pack as allies again."

"I wouldn't go that far." I growled. My eyes darted around to make sure no vamps were on the move. "We won't attack. I never said anything about friendship."

He nodded, "No violence works for me as well."

"Hay Sam!" Jake called, "You have to see her before you make any decisions about anything." He seemed confident. It made me mad.

"No. I don't think-" I started to say.

"Are you that close-minded!" Leah snapped at me, "She's not a threat. She's a baby."

A blinding smile came on Jake's face as he nodded a thanks at his pack mate. "Leah's right, Sam. Come and hold her." He urged, getting up.

What! Hold her! No way! "Uh. No. I'll…look. Not hold. I don't want to touch her."

Jake smiled and brought her over to me. Weird. The kid's eyes were way to bright and wise for it to be just a day old. I noted a few vampiric qualities about her. Pale skin, angular features. And a set of white teeth that could probably rip though a human's flesh. But she also had a heartbeat, and blood pumping through her. She had Bella's eyes and Charlie's curly hair, but it was Edward's color.

If she wasn't part vampire, I'd probably say she was adorable. But she could probably kill someone, which made me a bit leery of her.

I growled and jerked back when her hand reached out for me. I didn't want her touching me. Yeah. If danger came her way, I would help Jake get his imprint out of it, but it didn't mean I had to like her, right?

She cried out and reached for me again. "No, Renesmee." Jake whispered softly. But that didn't stop her from reaching for me again, crying louder this time. "He's different, Nessie. Sam isn't from my pack. He's the leader of another pack."

I watched as she pressed her pale hand to his cheek. Jake looked uncomfortable when she removed it, "Uh… I- Uh- We kinda… Sam and I are kinda friends, we had a little bit of a fight a few days ago."

Wait. Did she… She had a gift.

Her hand darted to his cheek again. "Umm. I don't think so, Nessie." He said to the girl. "She's begging you to hold her, please, Sam? Do it for me? It would make her happy." Jake looked absolutely desperate.

"Uh. I- I don't know." I said finally.

"You wont hurt her, right?" he asked. I nodded, "She wont hurt you. I promise. She's so smart, Sam. And she already understands that what she can drink comes from her bottles."

She was just a baby. I was a 6'7'' werewolf. She wouldn't hurt me. She was harmless. It would make Jake happy. And I know Emily would insist on meeting her soon. I would have to make sure Emily would be safe anyway.

I hesitantly held my arms out. Jake smiled and placed her in my arms. "Don't drop her."

Her hand darted to my face as son as she was in my arms. And then my mind was filled with pictures of Jake. Jake smiling. Jake laughing. Jake kissing my forehead! It took me a second to realize I was seeing things from her perspective. Jake this. Jake that. Jake. Jake. Jake. She was telling me how awesome she thinks he is. And she was also urging me to be friends with him.

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I couldn't help by let a small smile tug on my lips. She was already fighting Jake's battles for him. She'll probably be doing lots of that in years to come. Hah.

She seemed satisfied with my small smile and pressed her hand to my cheek again. This time images of me floated in my head. I also felt…hope. She peered up at me with a huge smile on her face and played it for me again.

I didn't understand. Why couldn't she just use words like a normal- Oh. Duh. She's a day old and already communicating. Now, what she was communicating…I had no clue.

"Did she show you an image of yourself?" Leah asked from next to me. I didn't even realize she came over. I nodded stiffly. I was shocked when I saw Leah smile down at the kid. "She wants to know if you like her, she likes you."

Did I like her? Did I like the half leech baby that caused me nights of restless sleep and tons of stress? Did I like that baby that prevented a war between my pack and the Cullens? Did I like the baby that made Emily smile because one of her boys found happiness in her?

She was ok. I guess she did some good. Hated her family. But she was ok.

But that would hurt her feelings. And with this communication thing she had. Who knows what she would tell Emily about me. Kid better not tattle on me for not wanting to hold her.

I flashed her a fake smile. "Uhhh. Yeah. I- I like you, too."

**So who should meet Nessie next? And do you guys want them all individually? Or a big pack meeting. Tell me in a review!**


	5. Quil

**Heeeeeere Quil. **

**Sm owns Twilight**

As soon as Sam told us Jake had imprinted on the Cullen's mutant baby thing, I was freaked. How could he imprint on her? She was half leech! They couldn't have kids!

Well, I suppose anything is possible… Bella did just give birth (ew) to a leech's kid.

How would this effect Claire? 

I wanted Jake back in my pack. But now… He had a duty to protect the leeches. He wouldn't come back to Sam's pack. But I couldn't go to his. Claire was here. Claire was Sam's soon to be niece!

I kinda always secretly hoped some one else would imprint on a toddler. Then Claire and her could have play dates. But there was no way in hell I was letting Claire near the crypt. No way.

I desperately wanted to go over there and…talk to him, I wanted him to tell me this imprint was a joke or something. I wanted him to come back to La Push so we could hang out. With Claire.

_God. Is Claire _all_ you think about?_ Brady complained in my head.

I got defensive right away, _No! Didn't you just hear me! I want our pack to be whole again!_

_Yeah. Because you're worried what a split might do to Claire. Anyway… Emily said Claire is upset for-_

That's all he needed to say before I shot off towards Sam and Emily's. It took me just under a minute to hear her cries and just over a minute to burst through the door and scoop her into my arms, "What happened?" I demanded of Emily, "What's wrong Claire-bear?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. "She asked where uncle Jay was, huh, Claire?" Claire nodded her small tear stained head. "And I told her uncle Jay probably cant come around much. And she was kind of sad about that." Emily explained gently to me.

Claire nodded her head and burst out into a fresh round of sobs. "I-I- wanted to pway and make unca Jay happy again!" she sobbed.

It was official. Claire was the sweetest kid on the earth. In the universe! She wanted to make Jake happy.

Emily smiled at her niece and rubbed her back, "You know what, Claire? Jacob found someone to make him happy. You know how you make Quil happy?" Claire nodded. "Uncle Jay found his Claire-Bear."

Claire's face brightened, "Unca Jay happy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's over playing with her now."

"We go pway wid her?" Claire asked me with her big brown pleading eyes.

I tensed up, not wanting to deny her anything, but this I had to. Baby Fang wasn't safe. "Claire-Bear, Jake's friend isn't exactly…like you. She's very different and nobody knows her yet. Maybe we could set up a play date in a few years." When I know Baby Fang wont attack.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you asked Quil nicely he could go over there and meet her to see how different she is." Emily gave me a wicked smile as Claire's hopeful eyes turned to me.

"Pwease Qwil?" she shrieked at me.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"Pwease, pwease, PWEASE!" she yelled.

"Claire…" Resistance was futile. The best little girl in the world had me completely wrapped around her finger. I had to. "Ok. But no play dates, ok?"

She shrieked in victory and wriggled around in my arms until she could plant several tiny kisses on my cheeks. "Yay Qwil!"

Emily smiled at me again as I set Claire down. "I'm dwawing a picher for unca Jay and his fwend!" Claire dashed around the corner and quickly came back with a piece of paper and a box of crayons.

"Really, Emily?" I hissed while Claire was humming happily as she created a master piece.

"I'm sure the baby is fine for Claire and her to have a play date sometime soon. And besides. I want to know what she's like, too. And Sam said he might be there for a while discussing treaties and what not. So after you see her and check up on Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Sam, then you come here and tell me all about her." She said with a smile.

Imprints can manipulate _anyone_!

So a few minutes later I was headed into leech territory with a picture of Jake and a baby at the beach strapped to my leg.

As soon as I put one paw in Cullen territory, a small grey wolf was on me. Leah. She growled at me. I bowed my head to show I meant no harm. It was weird not being able to communicate with her.

Leah nodded her head once and let me pass. The sickening scent was overwhelming. But lying just underneath the leech stench was blood. Bella's blood. Sam let us know the birth technically killed Bella and she was being changed under Jake's permission, but it was still gross.

I phased back at the edge of the woods and threw my pants on quickly. I was careful not to crumple or rip Claire's picture. It was amazing for a three year old. Jake should think so too.

I took a deep breath, trying to forget the fact that I will literally suffocate inside, and walked towards the big house. I was half way there when the door swung open and mama vamp stepped on to the porch. "Hello Quil. Jake and Sam were wondering when you'd stop by."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Well…I'm here." I muttered.

She smiled. "Renesmee is harmless, you don't need to be scared of her."

"I'm not scared!" I said quickly. "Just…its weird."

"Well why don't you come in." She walked into the house and I followed cautiously.

"Another one!" the blonde leech shrieked. "We'll never get the stench out now!"

"Can it, blondie! She's sleeping!" Jake hissed at her. Blondie was sitting on the couch holding a now stirring bundle of blankets. Jake was hovering behind them.

It was a legit imprint. Damn.

"Good job, mutt!" Blondie snarled, "You woke her up!"

I tensed up and got ready to phase, Blondie looked ready to kill Jake. "Don't worry about it." Embry said to me. I didn't even notice him. "They fight. No one attacks with Nessie close by."

"Nessie?" I echoed.

Embry nodded while Blondie and Jake kept fighting. "Yeah. Jake kinda thought Renesmee was to big, so he gave her a nickname. Nessie."

"Oh."

Jake somehow won the fight and now had the bundle of blankets in his arms and was approaching me. "Hey, man." He greeted me with a smile. "How's everyone taking this?"

I shrugged, "Emily and Claire are happy for you. I haven't really talked to anyone else. But, uh, Claire made this for you. Its you and, uh, Nessie at the beach." I held the picture out to him.

Jake hesitated and I understood why. He would have to take one arm away from her. And he couldn't afford to drop her. Embry caught on too and took the picture. "Wow. Claire's pretty good. Looks exactly like Jake." He chuckled.

Embry held the picture out for Jake to look at. He smiled. "I don't know. I might not be perfectly proportioned, but I don't think my head is as big as the rest of me."

All three of us laughed. I was about to make a comment about how they probably couldnt draw as well as Claire, but I stopped when I saw a tiny, pale hand dart out of the blanketed mass and touch Jake's cheek.

Jake smiled down at her. "Yes, Nessie. Quil is my friend, but he's in Sam's pack."

And then, much to my surprise, the one day old baby lifted her own head and looked at me with clear brown eyes. Now, I knew baby weren't supposed to be able to lift their heads at one day old. When my niece was born my sister was always getting on me about supporting her neck. And I saw her when she was a week old. _She_ didn't have clear eyes.

Weird half vampire thing I guess…

"I know you wont drop her, but I'm gonna warn you anyway. Don't drop her." Jake growled to me before extending his imprint out for me to hold.

"Uhh…" I wasn't so sure. She could be venomous. I was about to politely decline when Nessie's small arms darted impatiently towards me and let out a high, loud cry.

Panic flashed through Jake's eyes. "Come on, Quil. She wants you to hold her. She's fine. She's not venomous and she knows not to bite other wolves. Please?" he begged on behalf of the little baby.

I reluctantly held my arms out and Nessie's warm body was placed, with great care, by Jake in my arms.

Nessie immediately stared at me with her clear, creepily alert eyes. She looked like she was sizing me up. But she was cute. No where near as cute as Claire. But she looked like a female version of Edward, but with Bella's eyes.

After looking at me for a few seconds, she touched her hand to my cheek and an image of me saying Claire flashed through my head again and again. I didn't even realize I had that big of a smile on when I said her name…

"Was that…her?" I asked when Nessie dropped her hand.

Jake nodded with a blinding smile on his face, "Yeah. She is the most talented little girl ever."

Hah. Not even close. Claire didn't have unnatural vibes coming of her like Nessie did. And as if she could read my mind, Nessie placed her unnatural hand on my face and showed me Claire's name again. Tinged with…love.

"Um. Yeah. I, uh, love Claire." I answered.

Normally this answer would have elicited a few snickers from Embry and Jake, but this time, only Embry snickered. Jake nodded his head seriously. He was in my camp now.

Nessie's hand reached out to me again and showed me an image of Jake saying her name. She made the connection. Holy shit she's smart. Nessie knew that I loved Claire like Jacob loved her.

Nessie than switched the mood of her image and I felt hope. It was me saying Claire and Jake saying Nessie over and over again with hope. And then it was my face accompanied by hope. Huh?

Jake must have seen the confusion an decided to step in, "What's she showing you?"

"Uh. Claire and Nessie? And then me?" it sounded more like a question.

He smiled. "With hope?" I nodded. "She wants to meet Claire. And she wants to know if you like her."

No. Nope. Uh-uhhh.

Nessie looked up at me with her wide, pleading eyes and I realized something. Nessie was another child imprint. That's all. Nessie wasn't a monster. She didn't try and bite me at all. Or drink my blood. She just wanted friends.

And then I thought of how excited Claire was that Jake found someone to make him happy. Claire would like Nessie. And they would get along. They were both child imprints.

I would have to make sure Nessie could handle being around humans first, but they could meet.

"I'm sure Claire would love to meet you." I told her.

A delighted smile played across her face. Then she reached up and put her hand on my face and, again, asked if I liked her.

With this imprint, Jake was back in my pack. Not with Sam, but in the child imprint pack. Nessie ended my months of torment about being the only child imprinter. Hah. Of course I liked her.

"Yeah. I like you, Nessie." I told Claire's next best friend.

**So I'm kinda thinking Paul and Rachel next. And then a big pack meeting. What do you think?**


	6. Paul

**Sm owns Twilight**

"Please, no!" I begged.

"Yes!" she said brightly with a grin on her face.

"No."

"Yes."

"Please, please, please, no! I'll do anything! I'll go shopping with you and carry all your bags and buy everything and take you out to dinner and-"

"Oh, you will be doing all of that in the near future." She smiled at me, "But I want to go see my brother's imprint. And you are going to take me."

Damn imprint. "Rachel, please, baby. Please don't even ask me." I begged her.

I guess I was finally discovering the downside to imprinting on the best, most beautiful woman in the world. She was stubborn. Just like her fucking brother, who had to go and imprint on fucking Edward and fucking Bella Cullen's fucking half leech baby. Fuck.

"Paul, there isn't even a question here." Rachel tapped her foot impatiently, "I am going to see my brother's imprint and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"But- But- I- She- Jake-" I sputtered like an idiot.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys. "Ok. Stay here. I was really hoping you'd come along. Whatever. Jake, Seth, and Leah are there. I'll be fine with out you." She said breezily.

"No, no, no!" I yelled, "Rach, if you go see her, you will be surrounded by vampires! I cant- I _wont_ let you go."

That was five minutes ago. Now I'm riding shotgun in my imprint's old white Dodge Intrepid. Fucking imprint magic. When Rach put on her pouty face and let a few tears slip about how worried she was about going to a vampire house with out me, fuck, I caved. I had to! I couldn't let her go there by herself!

But now that we were actually in the car, Rachel was all smiles and was telling me all about how happy she was for Jake. Yeah. A baby vampire. What a lucky fuck…

When Sam, Embry, and Quil got back from their little party over in vamp-land, all three seemed to have fallen in love with the weird little creature. Well, maybe not Sam. But he seemed to at least not be scared of it. Quil and Embry were fucking giddy.

Sam informed us that everything between us and the Cullens were just fucking peachy. Whatever. They broke the treaty. But Sam alpha ordered me not at attack anyone while I escorted Rachel to see Reneamemssnee. Whatever the stupid vampires named her. He even made a special run to the Black's house just so he could order me. Jerk.

Quil and Embry talked about her for the five days since they've seen her. Apparently she can make you see things. I think that's fucking weird, but Jake is proud of his little imprint's mind games. Quil and Embry are equally impressed.

Another reason I had to escort Rachel there was the fact that Bella had just woken up as a newborn, blood thirsty vampire. And, although when I called Jake to tell him we were coming, he assured me Bella and Edward would be else where, I just didn't like the fact that she would be in a newborn's house.

And I didn't care about the shit Jake told me about Bella not attacking Charlie when he came over. Rachel was so much more important than Charlie. I had to personally oversee her safety.

"What's her name again?" Rachel brought me out of my sulking thoughts, "Renee? Something with an 'R' right?"

I shrugged, "I guess Jake calls her something else."

Rachel sighed. "Paul, stop being such an ass. Jake imprinted on her for a reason. She's not dangerous. If you don't want to come then you can get out of my car right now." Rachel pulled over and stopped the car.

"No! Rachel! Its just- This is weird. I was taught to hate vampires and now your brother is gonna marry into a family of them."

"Well, yeah. Of course its weird. You're a werewolf." Rachel looked at me for a few long seconds before sighing. "What's really wrong, Paul?"

Damn it. How could she read me so easily? "I- I'm just- I'm nervous, ok!" I exploded. "I don't have the best control. I know that. You know that. Everyone knows that! What if I phase to close to you and I hurt you? I don't want to hurt you! And on top of that, I know you'd be disappointed in me if I phased. But what if-"

Rachel cut me off with a quick kiss before she started driving again. "I have faith in you." She said.

Wow. Faith. Great.

As soon as we pulled into a drive way, my nose was assaulted by the smell of leeches. My hands shook, but as soon as Rachel reached over and held one of my hands, it stopped.

I could do this. I could do this.

"If I tell you to run or get back, you'll do it, right?" I asked. "Promise me."

"I promise." She said, parking the car.

I took one last breath of non- saturated air and opened the door before rushing over to Rachel's side. She took my hand and led me onto the porch.

She knocked and not a second later the door swung open to reveal the little leech. I picked up the name Alice from Embry's head. "Hello Rachel. Paul." She said with a welcoming smile. "Come in. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Esme are out hunting right now so you can relax, Paul." She said cheerfully. I saw right through it. She was a predator. And my Rachel was the intended prey.

"Thank you." Rachel said in a calm voice as she pulled me into the smelly house. "Um. Yeah. I'm Rachel Black, Jacob's sister."

"I'm Alice Cullen. Its nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but I could guess the outcome of that." She said with a grin before flitting away.

"Oh, great." Leah's sarcastic voice said from the other room. "_Paul_ is here. As if the leech smell wasn't enough. Now we have to deal with his stench."

"Excuse me." A female vampire voice snapped. "You are welcome to leave at any time. That goes for you as well, fido. You have no right to complain."

"Shut up, Blondie." I heard Jake mutter as Rachel dragged me into the living room. "Hey Rach. Hey Paul." He said my name with a little less enthusiasm.

Jake was holding the…baby? in his arms with a leech standing over him glaring.

"Hey Jake." Rachel said quietly. She took a step towards Jake, Leah, Seth, and the leech. I immediately growled and pulled her right against me.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Get your paws off my sister, Paul." He spat at me before looking lovingly down at the creature in his arms. "So what's everyone saying in the pack?" Jake asked me.

I couldn't stop the shakes and growls coming from me as I answered. "No one know what the fuck to think."

Jake gasped and looked down at his imprint as her tiny, half vampire hand shot up to his cheek and after a few seconds back down again. Jake looked at me with angry eyes. "No, Nessie. That's a bad word, you can't say it, think it, or show it, ok honey?" he cooed.

Rachel pulled away from me and took several steps forward. I shadowed her. "What do you call her?" Rach asked.

Jake grinned, "Well, I think Renesmee is a mouthful, so I shortened it to Nessie. Bells doesn't really like it, but she does." He grinned down at Nessie.

I had heard the story of how the bitch tried to attack Jake for giving her daughter a nickname after the loch ness monster and how Seth saved the fucking day. Bella is such a bitch.

Rachel and I were now close enough to see Nessie. I saw the vampire in her. I saw that pussy vampire's hair and the bitch's eyes. Big freakin deal. It was a baby-kid thing. They all look the same.

But then I looked at Rachel. Rachel's face was light up like a mother fucking Christmas tree. But she wasn't just looking at the kid. Her eyes were going from Jake- to the kid- to Jake- and back to the kid over and over again.

Did I look that stupid every time I looked at Rachel? Nah. I couldn't, I'm the epitome of cool, now way I could ever look that stupid. But… then again, Rachel was like a billion times better than Nessie. And every time I looked at Rach happiness and other pussy/wonderful emotions washed over me. So… I probably did look kinda stupid.

But Jake was staring at a baby like that. That loses him some serious cool points.

"Wanna hold her?" Jake asked Rachel.

"No!" I yelled before she could answer.

The kid fussed around which made the blonde vampire scoff. Jake rolled his eyes. "She's smart, Paul." He sneered my name, "She knows she can only have the blood in bottles."

"I would love to hold her." Rachel said, shooting a glare at me.

"Wait!" I jumped in as Jake was just about to hand Rach the kid. "Just- Wait. Let me- I- Lemme hold her first!" I spat out.

Rachel beamed at me, the blonde glared, and Jake looked amused. "Aw! Paul!" Rachel cooed, "That's so sweet of you!" Oh. She thought I _wanted_ to hold the creature. Nah. I just had to make sure Jake wasn't trying to kill his sister. I didn't know what the fuck the little thing was capable of.

"If you drop her, or hurt her in anyway," Jake warned, "I will kill you." He said it with such seriousness that I wasn't sure I wanted to hold it. Baby necks were all floppy and their skulls weren't fused together and all that shit. They were very breakable.

But before I could vocalize any of this, the warm, little body was placed in my arms. Nessie looked up at me with wide, smart eyes. She was…

She was kinda cute I guess.

But freaky. Her pale hand shot up to my face and just like Sam, Embry, and Quil said, I saw pictures of her family and Jake. I would have dropped her if Jake's warning wasn't so fresh in my head when she showed me an image of Rachel and me.

Goddamned it. I _do_ look as stupid as Jake.

But Nessie seemed to have different feelings on that subject. From what I could feel from her, Nessie was happy that Rachel was happy with me. Jake had apparently been telling her stories about his childhood and she was fascinated with Rachel.

Who wouldn't be? Rachel is the most amazing person on the planet.

I quickly took a peak at Rachel. She was laughing and smiling with Jake. She was thrilled to have her happy brother back. I couldn't hate anyone who gave Rachel happiness.

Ness then showed me an image I was prepared for. She asked everyone else if they liked her. And I was seeing the same question. I had originally planned on not holding her because, in all honesty, I didn't really like her, but seeing the way she noticed Rachel and I kinda warmed me up to her.

That and the fact she would most likely be my sister-in-law someday, made me reply with and honest, "Yeah. I like you, too, Nessie."


End file.
